epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Adolf Hitler
thumb|169px|em quem o rapper foi baseado Hitler batalhou contra Darth Vader em ERB 2,16 e 34 e fez uma aparição em ERB 15 Information on the Rapper Adolf Hitler foi um lider e ditador do partido nazista na epoca da segunda guerra onde ficou rival de Joseph Stalin ERBoH Bio Guten Tag, I'm zee man everyone lovez to hate. I'm ein terrible writer, horrible painter and probably zee verst person to ever live. I was zee Commander of Nazi Germany, also known as zee "Third Reich" and commander of the armed forces, including the Luftwaffe (air force). Some say I had a Napoleon Complex, probably because I only had one testicle. I blamed zee Jews for every problem I could zink of und so I tried to exterminate zem all. I started Vorld Var II by invading Poland because all zee zokes made me think they vere a dumb people. I made everyone Heil me and walk like idiots by goosestepping everywhere. Oops! Of course, I lost. I didn't do much right at all. I even ruined anyone being able to rock a little mustache like mine in zee future. Sorry everyone! Hitler's bad! Auf wiedersehen! thumb|Hitler em ERB 34 Letra 1 Verso 1: I AM ADOLF HITLER!!!Commander of the Third Reich! Little known fact: also dope on the mic! You are Vader, with your little boots and cape. And helmet to cover up that burnt ass face. You have the force to move objects. I am a force truly evil! Even went back in time and tuned you whack in the prequel! Cause I mean look at you, you're not even a real person! I preferred you in Space Balls, the Rick Moranis version! Verso 2: You stink, Vader. Your style smells something sour. You need to wash up, dawg. Here, step in my shower! I'll turn all your friends against you, just my speeches breed haters. What's your lightsaber versus a clan of all your white neighbors? Letra 2 Verso 1: You look stressed, Vader. You appear to be in pain. You need a vacation. Here, take a trip on my train. I mean you, leading an army of white men? Disgraceful! Even your mic skills still aren't fully operational! You got one bitch pregnant then gave it to the hate. Now you're 6' 6" and black, but can't get a date? Lightsaber? You need a Life Saver! Use some of your force to fix your fucking respirator! You think you're powerful with your finger neck pinches? You couldn't even get your own son into the family business! Everything you do is an epic fail! Now stand at attention and Sieg fucking Heil! What's wrong, Ani? Can't take anymore? Not surprising coming from the Emperor's whore! Letra 3 Verso 1: Screw you, you big black cunt! I'll kick your balls and your face! A war on two fronts! This Führer crush the Dark Side! Like a rap Apartheid! I put the germ in the Germany! I'm sick on this mic! I beat you twice, you sellout, now you bow down to Mickey Mouse You call yourself a Dark Lord? You couldn't even conquer Space Mountain! You're just a sad, asthmatic robot freak who needs some loving Well I baked you something, here, pop into my oven! Verso 2: Ah, sieg hell no! You're not going to cheat me, Mister Sunglasses All the Time! I'll take you and your new boyfriend Goofy and all your spermy soldier guys! And throw you all in a butthole in the sand! I am Adolf!... Hitler... Categoria:Rappers